Kiss It All Better
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: Beca is her hero, Aubrey just tries to keep her from fading. TW: Character Death. Set to the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We.
1. Chapter 1

_Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,_

_It's not your fault love, you didn't know…_

Light shot straight through Aubrey's skull as she blinked awake. Where was she? The question seemed to be dwarfed by the question that came next.

Why is there so much blood?

Gingerly touching her head, the blonde winced when she felt a lump and caught the crimson tinge to her fingertips. One mystery solved. The next mystery was still unsolved. Where the heck was she and what was that whimpering sound coming from nearby.

Swallowing back the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, Aubrey sat up slowly, blinking rapidly as the world swam for a moment. When her vision cleared, so did her memory.

Walking home after a date, oh so happy and carefree, one of the rare days they both had off. A guy jumping them, screaming about money as he pointed a gun at them.

Beca jumping in front of her, a fight, the butt of the gun hitting her in the head as she tried to pry them apart. She remembered hitting the ground and then a sound so loud it seemed like a bomb went off next to her ear.

**Beca.**

Looking behind her, she caught sight of brunette hair and a small body laying in a pool of blood. Choking back a sob, Aubrey scrambled over as fast as she could, knees scraping across the pavement.

"Beca.. Beca!" Her hands fumbled before catching Beca's shoulders, pulling her to settle her head on Aubrey's lap. Smoothing her hair back, the blonde checked her over with blurry eyes, heart stopping when she noticed the ever-growing dark spot on Beca's stomach.

Pressing on the wound, she whispered her sorrys in response to Beca's sharp intake of breath. The shorter girl was pale, a little cool to the touch and Aubrey's heart was breaking with each passing moment. "You're not allowed to leave me, you ass." Eyes tightly closed, Aubrey almost crumbled completely at the broken chuckle from under her.

"You're not allowed to stop loving me, you bitch." The response surprised Aubrey for a moment before she realized what those words, so soft and rough, really were.

"Beca, no. No, you're going to be okay. I just need to get some help, you'll be okay." The words sounded like a lie, coated in false hope. Even Aubrey knew what she was saying wasn't true.

"Don't you dare leave me here to die on.. on the ground by myself." Gravelly or not, Beca's voice still sparked something in Aubrey's heart, nothing she wanted this time though. This was never something she wanted to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Kiss me." The request was barely a whisper, heard just over the sobs welling up in the woman holding her to the world.

"Anything you want." Leaning down, ever so gently, Aubrey pressed their lips together, her tears mixing with the ones sparkling against Beca's cheeks.

"Stay with me…"

"Always." Beca was fading, right in Aubrey's arms and she had no way to stop it, her worst nightmare was coming true and all she could do was sit there and cry.

"Do you promise?" The last word was broken, coming out as short gasps of air were gulped down.

"I promise."

"Tell me… you love.. me." Beca's eyes fluttered, body going slack, her chest heaving the last few breaths she could manage.

Aubrey gripped her close, gathering her up completely in her arms. "I'll love you forever."

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me…_


	2. Take You Away

"Do you think she knew what she was doing? I mean, it seems like she just... walked right off the ledge."  
"I don't know, Jones, but I don't think this girl's been alright since that shooting. This.. This isn't much of a surprise."

_Oh, I'm coming to take you away, To the place where the pain won't find you_  
_I'm coming to take you away, So leave the weight of the world behind you _

A month had passed since Beca's death, her funeral and service filled with loved ones and friends. The time had been dark, sad, but filled with a fake hope for the one who kept to the shadows with her work done. Aubrey had done everything. Organized the whole thing, ordered everything, picked her tomb stone and made sure she would get the plot she had called beautiful every time they walked past the old graveyard a few blocks from their house.

During everything, though, she had lost a little control. Her tears didn't stop for hours, no one heard a word from her, and when they all left Aubrey simply sat next to the grave. She only left when Jesse came back and physically moved her that night.

The following days had been hell for her. Their house was now simply hers, their things now just hers. The bed still smelled of Beca, her clothes still lined the closet, and her music room was just as messy as it had been. She remembered the day before the shooting, Beca dragging her in there to sing her a new song she had actually written simply for her. Simply because she wanted to. The memory caused her to close the door and leave it that way ever since.

Her side of the closet was a bit of a mess, Aubrey occasionally taking her things to wear to sleep. Needing that comfort, needing the feeling of something Beca surrounding her once again. It wasn't enough and, most night, she found herself crumbling. Outside of that house, she seemed to be keeping a lid on it, keeping that control she was so known for. Everyone could see she had resorted to keeping an even tighter hold on everything since Beca passed but they didn't see anything past that. She only broke once the doors had closed and she was left with the ghost of her love laying in that bed with her.

Everyday was something akin to how she used to see it. Business deals and getting ahead. She was in charge, she controlled it, and she would not falter. It was only in the coolness of her bed did she break down, let it all go, just be like she used to be with Beca. For a month, Aubrey lived like this. For a month, she tried. Then the police called.

We have a suspect and we need you to come down to the station.

That sentence was all Aubrey heard in her mind from the time the officer had said it over the phone until she reached the station and threw her car in park. It was a rush of people telling her where to go, suits and badges, and then he was in front of her. All that separated her from the man who had taken her heart was a sheet of glass. He couldn't see her but she knew that he had an idea who was behind that glass. Her heart was pounding as she confirmed it was him, pointed him out in that line up. She didn't even see the other men.

They let her sit on the bench outside but her mind was swimming with all the things she had tried so hard to let go of for the past month. Her feet led her up the steps of the building, needing fresh air but not wanting to be found. She found her way to the roof, unsure of how she really got there but taking the space either way. The sounds of people running around below her, her name being questioned and others thrown in the mix. They were trying to find her but they wouldn't, not now with the door closed behind her. Moving forward, she felt tears prick her eyes as she saw how low the sun was in the sky.

Beca loved sunsets. Love the way they let the world dim before the darkness hit, loved the dark colors seeping into the sky._ Hey, Bree, come sit with me! _Every evening she could pin point exactly when she would hear that sentence yelled to her. She could hear it even now, whispered to her on the wind.

Her body shivered, sobs clenching her chest, and she wondered if Beca would know she was watching a sunset after catching her killer. Would know it was over. It would never be over for her though, never be okay. Beca was gone, her home was taken from her, she would never be okay. Looking down, she saw that she had moved to the edge of the building, shocked how close she was to going over.

_Come to me_. A part of her wanted to. So badly and in the back of her head she heard Beca's voice say _don't you dare Aubrey Posen._

Which Beca would she listen to, which one would be the one who won out. Why would she listen to either. Her heart ached and all she wanted was to be warm again. Just wanted to feel safe and happy and full of everything that was missing. She just wanted to feel those arms around her.

Those arms that held her as she fell. Held her as she hit the ground, made everything feel warm and safe and painless even as she walked off the building and into the sun.

_and you know nothing's too far, Nothing's too hard,_  
_I'll always be there, I'm coming to take you away..._


End file.
